The present invention is directed to a personal item that provides comfort, convenience, and utility and, in particular, to such a personal item that is worn by a user.
Most watches are simple timepieces while others add further timing functions, such as chronograph, tides, and the like. A few watches add other accessories, such as lights, compass, and the like. However, these accessories are normally integrated in the watch case.